1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual mode terminal, and more particularly, to a dual mode terminal supporting location-based services and a control method for the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Global Positioning System (GPS) technologies which use only satellites in order to obtain location information of a terminal have developed into an Assisted-GPS (A-GPS) technique along with development of wireless communication systems. As a technique for improving performance of a GPS satellite based location measurement system, the A-GPS technique processes and provides GPS information using data transmitted and received between a wireless device and a wireless communication network in order to increase accuracy of location information and increase the range of availability of location information.
The A-GPS technique is classified into a mobile-assisted A-GPS technique and a mobile-based A-GPS technique according to whether location information is calculated by a terminal or by a location information server. That is, in the mobile-assisted A-GPS technique, the terminal provides data to the location information server and the location information server generates and provides actual location information back to the terminal. On the other hand, in the mobile-based A-GPS technique, the location information server provides location information to the terminal and the terminal processes the location information using network information and calculates actual location information.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram of a system that provides a conventional A-GPS technique.
As shown in FIG. 1, the terminal transmits and receives an application message to and from an application server through a CDMA network or through the Internet over the CDMA network. In addition, in order to receive location-based services, the terminal receives location information from GPS satellites and transmits and receives data to and from Position Determining Equipment (PDE), which is a location information server, through the CDMA network using an IS-801 communication protocol in order to support the A-GPS technique.
On the other hand, a dual mode mobile terminal, which supports two different wireless communication schemes, is generally used in a region where different communication networks coexist. A mobile terminal, which can use both Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) wireless communication, is attracting attention as a typical example of the dual mode mobile terminal.